kofworldbattletournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Duck King
Duck King (ダック・キング, Dakku Kingu) is a character from both the Fatal Fury and King of Fighters series. He was a potential candidate for the 97 Special team, but lost the popular vote to Blue Mary. Regardless, he remained a highly requested character among Japanese fans and was added to the roster in King of Fighters XI. StoryEdit Duck King developed his unique fighting style when he met and lost to Terry in a street fight. During the Fatal Fury series, he often strives to improve his dancing skills and prove himself against his rival. He frequently likes to visit and party at Richard Meyer’s night club, the Pao Pao Café. In King of Fighters XI, he is part of the "Fatal Fury" team composed of Terry and Kim Kaphwan. He is invited by Terry; but it took him,Choi, and Chang to convince Kim to join the team. PersonalityEdit A friendly and outgoing guy towards everyone, Duck King lives to dance and party. He shows little respect concerning those he deems to be evil like Geese Howard. He considers Terry to be his martial arts rival, but otherwise regards him to be a good friend. SkillsEdit *'Acrobatics:' Duck King is very acrobatic and agile due to his extensive dance experience. *'Street Dancing:' Duck King is an accomplished and professional street dancer, skilled in many forms of modern dancing ranging from hip-hop body-popping to breakdancing. *'Musical talents:' Duck King is also a professional DJ/mixer and rapper as well as a dancer. He DJs at many parties and venues as well as performing rap numbers. Fighting StyleEdit Duck King's fighting style is as unorthodox as his name. He fights while breakdancing. He employs several acrobatic maneuvers and some humanly impossible moves as well, very similar to capoeira. MusicEdit *'Shitamachi no Abarenbou (The Wild Boy From Downtown)' - Fatal Fury *'Duck Dub Dub' - Fatal Fury Special *'Duck Duck Duck!' - Real Bout Fatal Fury, Real Bout Fatal Fury Special, Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 *'Street Dancer' - The King of Fighters XI *'Dance de Peace!' - Fatal Fury shared image song Voice ActorsEdit *Michael Beard - Fatal Fury Special *Kong Kuwata - Real Bout Fatal Fury~The King of Fighters series *Hideo Ishikawa - Fatal Fury Dengeki drama CD *Yuji Mitsuya - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *Matt Hill - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture (English voice) Game AppearancesEdit *Fatal Fury - NPC opponent *Fatal Fury Special *Real Bout Fatal Fury *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special *Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition - PlayStation port only *Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 *The King of Fighters 2000 - As a Striker for Joe *The King of Fighters XI *Quiz King of Fighters *Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf - roulette character *Garou Densetsu Special - roulette character Mobile AppearancesEdit *Garou Densetsu vs Fighter's History Dynamite - boss character *SNK Dream Battle Cameo AppearancesEdit *Fatal Fury 2 - listed as one of the fighters defeated by Krauser *Fatal Fury 3 - in Bob's ending *The King of Fighters '94 - in the Fatal Fury team's stage *The King of Fighters '95 - in the England stage next to Heavy D! *The King of Fighters '97 - in the China stage *The King of Fighters '98 - in the USA Wharf stage *The King of Fighters 2002 - in the Mexico stage *The King of Fighters XII - faces off against Terry in his sidestory *KOF: Maximum Impact - background cameo *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - background cameo *Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits: Bushidou Retsuden (Neo-Geo CD version only) *Days of Memories (fourth title) - unseen; dancing at Neo Geo World *Athena On Stage - during dance mini-game Anime AppearancesEdit *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *Garou Densetsu ~ Memories of Stray Wolves See AlsoEdit *Duck King/Gallery CardsEdit http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/d/d9/Duckkingcfc1.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/5/50/Duckkingcfc2.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/8/81/Duckdance.png SpritesEdit http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/d/d1/Duckkingff.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/c/c3/Duckkingffs.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/b/bf/Duckkingrbff.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/8/84/Duckkingrbffs.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/e/e9/Duckkingrbff2.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/1/14/Duckking2000.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/3/3f/Duckkingkofxi.gif GalleryEdit http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Duck_king_fatal_fury.jpgFatal Fury artworkhttp://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Duck_king_real_bout.jpgFatal Fury: Real Bout artworkhttp://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Duck.jpgFatal Fury : Real Bout Special artworkhttp://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Duck-ova.jpgFatal Fury: The Motion Picture screenshothttp://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Duck-garou.gifGarou Densetsu ~ Memories of Stray Wolves screenshot